Fern Arable
Fern Arable''' is the tritagonist of the 1952 book Charlotte's Web, and its two film adaptions.''' Voice Actors *Pamelyn Ferdin (1973 film) *Debi Derryberry (2003 sequel) Actors *Dakota Fanning (2006 live-action film) She played Atta in A Cartoon Animated Life She played Sasha in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 and All Childrens Go to Heaven (TV Series) She played Jessie in Children Story 2 and Children Story 3 She played Princess Jasmine in Paddingladdin, Paddingladdin 2: The Return of Caractacus P. Doom, Paddingladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Paddingladdin (TV Series) She played Adult Nala in The Bear King (AbananzerGoode485 Style), The Bear King 2: Paddington's Pride and The Bear King 1 1/2 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) She played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Super Italian Detective She played Samantha Pringle in Deadly Friend (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) She will play Little Red Riding Hood in an upcoming Hoodwinked parody She will play Megsie Green in an upcoming Nanny McPhee parody She will play George Little in an upcoming Stuart Little parody She will play Janie Popper in an upcoming Mr. Popper's Penguins parody She will play Tiffany Nickle in an upcoming The Ant Bully parody She will play Penny Gadget in an upcoming Inspector Gadget parody She will play Juliet in an upcoming Gnomeo and Juliet parody She will play Daphne Blake in an upcoming Scooby-Doo parody She will play Brittany Miller in an upcoming Alvin and the Chipmunks parody She will play Fawn in an upcoming Tinker Bell parody She will play Karen in an upcoming Frosty the Snowman parody She will play Mig in an upcoming The Tale of Despereaux parody She will play Princess Annika in an upcoming Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus parody She will play Cora in an upcoming Astro Boy parody She will play Opal in an upcoming Because of Winn-Dixie parody She will play Princess Mary in an upcoming Gulliver's Travels parody She will play Tess Harris in an upcoming Tooth Fairy parody She will play Jasmine in an upcoming Aladdin parody She will play Clara in an upcoming Barbie in The Nutcracker parody She will play Nim in an upcoming Nim's Island parody She will play Sally Walden in an upcoming The Cat in the Hat parody She will play Elina in an upcoming Barbie: Fairytopia parody She will play Emily Cooper in an upcoming Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good Very Bad Day parody She will play Mariposa in an upcoming Barbie: Mariposa parody She will play Merliah Summers in an upcoming Barbie in A Mermaid Tale parody She will play Corinne in an upcoming Barbie and the Three Musketeers parody She will play Hannah Pearson in an upcoming Aliens in the Attic parody She will play Queen Erika in an upcoming Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper parody She will play Maria Merryweather in an upcoming The Secret of Moonacre parody She will play Tiger Lily in an upcoming Peter Pan parody She will play Genevieve in an upcoming Barbie in The Twelve Dancing Princesses parody She will play Carmen Cortez in an upcoming Spy Kids parody She will play Odette in an upcoming Barbie of Swan Lake parody She will play Samantha in an upcoming Pixel Perfect parody She will play Lani in an upcoming Surf's Up parody She will play Cody in an upcoming The Thirteenth Year parody She will play Rosella in an upcoming Barbie as The Island Princess parody She will play Abby Mallard in an upcoming Chicken Little parody She will play Josh Framm in an upcoming Air Bud parody She will play Rita in an upcoming Flushed Away parody She will play Andi in an upcoming Hotel for Dogs parody She will play Neera in an upcoming Planet 51 parody She will play Dawn in an upcoming Strange Magic parody She will play Alex Fielding/Artemis DuBaer in an upcoming Twitches parody She will play Cindy Vortex in an upcoming Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius parody She will play Giselle in an upcoming Open Season parody Portrayals: * In Brittany's Shirt she is played by Emmy. * In Charlotte's Web (1701Movies Style) spoof for 1701Movies she is played by Rei Hino. Gallery: Fern Arable in Charlotte's Web.jpg|Fern Arable in Charlotte's Web Fern Arable in Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure.jpg|Fern Arable in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Fern arable.jpg Anigif_original-32127-1397076990-8.gif MV5BMjIyMDEzNDc1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDg5OTAxNA@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,676,1000_AL_.jpg Fern.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Charlotte's Web Characters Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:AbananzerGoode485 Category:Disney and Sega Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Louis Walkden Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Paddington Bear and Fern Arable Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroines Category:Paramount Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:1973 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Vinnytovar